Duff Killigan
Duff Killigan is an irate Scottish golfer who often uses golf themed weaponry, commonly exploding golf balls, in his crimes; he is a secondary villain in the Disney animated television series, Kim Possible. Killigan is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Duff Killigan was a student at Evile Academy. He was a star athlete on a golf scholarship. He didn't bother to study for Professor Technus's test. He later fled the Academy during the fire. Vs Walker Owen hires Duff Killigan to eliminate Walker, a vigilante ghost who poses a threat to David Xanatos's interests. Killigan agrees and journeys to take on Walker. Walker's ghost guards prove easy pickings for Killigan's explosive golf balls, and the warden himself finds himself stunned from a few explosions. But Killigan's weaponry can only do so much against an ectoplasm powered ghost. One blast from Walker is able to destroy two of Killigan's golf clubs. Though Killigan is able to destroy Walker's hat with another exploding golf ball, this only delays the inevitable. Walker defeats Killigan with a blast of ectoplasm, though he does not kill his adversary. Explosion Fest Senor Senior Sr. calls together a faction of supervillains to investigate Fire Nation activity; Duff Killigan is among the alliance's numbers. Of all the alliance members, Duff is the only one not to engage an opponent. When Monkey Fist points this out, Killigan vainly asserts that he will kill one of Monkey Fist's enemies, Combustion Man. Ready to put his golf clubs where his mouth is, Duff tracks down Combustion Man and readies one of his explosive golf balls. Combustion Man and Killigan trade explosions, but both miss their marks. Killigan throws one of the golf balls into Combustion Man's third eye, stunning the firebender. He then strikes his opponent with a golf club. But Combustion Man gets up and stuns Duff with an explosion. Duff, knowing himself outmatched, flees. Explosion Fest 2.0 Duff Killigan joins the Seniors and Dr. Drakken in a battle against the Fire Nation. Once again, he encounters Combustion Man. This time, Duff changes his strategy. He trips Combustion Man with a cluster of non-explosive golf balls. Though he dodges one of Combustion Man's final explosions, he quickly prepares one of his explosive golf balls and fires it at his enemy. In the end, nothing is left of Combustion Man but his gauntlet. Yet Killigan also witnesses the death of Shego at Princess Azula's hands. Frightened, he retreats. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Gallery ImagesCAAA6Q16.jpg 6451308.jpg Duff Killigan.jpg Duff Killigan (2).jpg Duff Killigan anime.jpg|Duff Killigan in the anime Duff Killigan in Number One.jpg|Duff Killigan appeared in Number One Dr. Drakken Shego Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.png|Duff Killigan with Dr. Drakken Shego and Monkey Fist Robot Duff Killigan.jpg Category:Disney Villains Category:Drakken's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scottish Accented Villains Category:Robots Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Mr. Burns' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Dr. Pretorious's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Brian George